


Big Brothers And Breaks

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason tilts his head back as Dick continued to make a fuss around him and starts to push more tissues in to his face. “For fucks sake! You are acting like I’ve never got a broken nose before, or something. Jesus. I don’t need anymore god damn tissues Dick!”</p>
<p>“Yes. But, no. Wait what. Well not when I was there. Look at you Little Wing your bleeding!”</p>
<p>“No shit Sherlock.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brothers And Breaks

\---

“I’m fine I told you. Ugh. Fuck off.” 

Jason tilts his head back as Dick continued to make a fuss around him and starts to push more tissues in to his face. “For fucks sake! You are acting like I’ve never got a broken nose before, or something. Jesus. I don’t need anymore god damn tissues Dick!”

“Yes. But, no. Wait what. Well not when I was there. Look at you Little Wing your bleeding!”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“But-“

“Shut up already!”

“But-“

“No.”

“Your bleeding and-“

“The bleeding stopped. I just need to set it back in place.”

Dick makes a keening sort of whimpering noise and cups Jason’s face to get a better look at what the damage is. Jason bats his hands away and glares. He’s Robin, he has magic, he doesn’t need this. Ugh. Stupid, over protective older siblings.

“Ugh. I just need to set it. It’s no big deal. It’s happened loads growing up.”

That just sets of a whole new string of squawking and Dick making grabby hands at him and trying to hug it better.

While Dick freaks out Jason just rolls his eyes, while he mutters under his breath. Stupid protective cuddle addict older brother. Ugh. Jason sets his nose with a sharp crack.

Dick stills before making a sound like a dying animal. Suddenly Jason’s being pulled in to Dicks arms ad the older coos at him. Ugh. Stupid older siblings.

\---

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Strange Yet Possible Accidents That Can Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159466) by [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue)




End file.
